


Fractured Fairy Tales: The Wolf who cried Whoops!

by Bumpkin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterekwritersnetwork kiss challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumpkin/pseuds/Bumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White meets Teen Wolf crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Fairy Tales: The Wolf who cried Whoops!

Fractured Fairy Tales: The Wolf who cried Whoops!  
First teen wolf fanfic! Betaed and partially written by Karie! Let us know what you think.  
Marns (and Karie who isn’t interested in TW at all but is a great friend)

Fractured Fairy Tales: The Wolf who cried Whoops!  
by Bumpkin AKA Marns  
(wordcount: 500)

Prince Derek of the clan Hale was enjoying a bit of a ramble in the woods, in the full wolf form his heritage and pedigree afforded him, when he came across a surprising sight. It wasn’t just the new scenery of being in a new place that one would expect when you ran away to escape the machinations and other skullduggery going on while visiting a neighbouring court, but a full out oddity that nothing could have prepared him to see.

A glass coffin that was very obviously crafted and tended to by dwarfish smiths from the intricacy of the design and the incredible condition it seemed to have been maintained. Derek wandered closer and was soon able to see writing around the base, ‘Within lays Prince Stiles, the Evil Queen’s victim for withstanding her wiles. Cursed with quietude for the unthinkable sin of withstanding her attitude, here he’ll stay until someone who just might be able to tolerate him unthinkingly kisses him on a whim.’

Derek shook his head as he mentally laughed. Deft with metalwork as they were, dwarves weren’t exactly known for their wordsmithing for good reason. Curiosity pushed him to get even closer and try to get a better look at the poor bastard languishing inside the dwarven masterwork.

Of course that’s when Murphy struck, and hit hard. The guy inside the coffin was gorgeous and exactly Derek’s type. Pale ivory skin dotted with moles to keep things interesting, lush lips, long sweeping lashes that brushed against the high cheekbones on either side of the most adorable upturned nose.

And then, almost like he was under a spell, Derek’s gaze was drawn down to the enticing neck and surprisingly broad shoulders. Helpless to look away his gaze continued to the slumbering man’s hands with their long and slender fingers. That was it, Derek was done for, his knees literally went weak and he had to lean against the glass to keep upright. In an effort to regain both his balance and his equilibrium, Derek shifted back into his human form. Obviously not his finest idea as he promptly lost his footing, fell hard on the glass, broke it and landed gracelessly onto the still sleeping Prince.

Propping himself up with a hand to either side of Prince Stiles’ pillow, he moved to lever himself up and out of the coffin when the Prince’s lips parted and he exhaled directly into Derek’s face. Derek couldn’t stop himself, or his pushy inner wolf, when his nose followed the sweet breath back to its source wanting more and Derek still braced on his hands did what any wolf would do; he pushed Stiles’ lips open wider with his own to try and track down the scent. As he drew back to sniff out the scent again he felt a tingle race over his skin and heard, “Well, Hello to you too, and a very good morning to me!”

Derek just blinked confused at the very awake Prince under him.


End file.
